


Take My Leave of You

by Bladeisme



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, inpsired by Broadchurch
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladeisme/pseuds/Bladeisme
Summary: 人怎么能阻止他人奔赴信仰呢？帝弥托利想，也许伊卡洛斯明知会失去翅膀，摔得粉身碎骨，可他仍要飞向太阳。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 1





	Take My Leave of You

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源《小镇疑云》  
> BGM：https://music.163.com/song?id=470793904  
> 大概会修一修然后印个三四本作为CP28的无料，CPP地址：  
> https://icp.red/eSh-7iz1E

搬来塞昂镇以前，帝弥托利没见过海。  
说来很奇怪，他的家在大陆的另一块，被海包围，但他从没去过海边。在他的认知里，海是一片空白，是渺远而陌生的东西。  
塞昂镇是个海边小镇，从地势高的住所往外看，能看到灰蒙蒙的海面，空旷，平静。从镇上走到海滩边需要大约一小时，这一段没有开放给游客，平日里只有偶尔停歇的海燕，在礁石上用喙整理自己的羽毛，短暂停留后又飞走。再走十几分钟便是码头，帝弥托利来之前恰好修整过，各色的气垫船停泊在码头旁边，等待游客光临。  
帝弥托利来塞昂镇时只带了一个箱子，入口处的路标上写着塞昂镇的名字，指示牌上的两个箭头分别指向镇子与海滩，他提着箱子走向海滩。帝弥托利从没见过海，真正的海。书本上对海的描述总带着一丝蜂蜜糖浆的味道，人们喜欢描写海的湛蓝，广阔，神秘莫测，描写它的粼粼波光与掠过的海鸥。照片里的海总是蓝的，蓝宝石一般的深沉与明净。以前总有人对他说：帝弥托利，你的眼睛像海那样漂亮。后来帝弥托利发现他学到的都是假象，就好像他不再尝得出蜂蜜的甜味那样，褪去层层玻璃糖纸后丑陋的骨架显露出来：空气潮湿腥咸，混合着垃圾的味道，令人作呕，灰白色的海浪无精打采地拍打着沙滩与礁石，几个塑料袋在海面上浮浮沉沉。他见到的海是肮脏而阴郁的，与他的眼睛一点也不像。甜言蜜语就只是甜言蜜语而已。  
在这里住下后，帝弥托利意识到塞昂镇的海与这个镇子一样，永远是灰色的。彼时他对海的热情皆已散去，认知里的空白被一层朦胧腥咸的烟灰色填满。他感到失望。后来再见到什么海的照片与图画时，他感到被剥离开来：人们只是想要营造一种美好氛围，就让眼睛忽视掉丑恶的东西。但帝弥托利习惯了海，他时常去跑步，海滩是不错的训练场所，回程时他还能顺手捡回一袋垃圾。有时他会绕路从海滩上走过，帝弥托利说不上来为何总是下意识从那里过，他想可能因为至少海是活的，虽然上面漂着镇里人扔的垃圾，也不太见得到海鸥，但看到浪头在起起伏伏他就会松一口气，然后弯下腰捡起垃圾带走。  
从海边经过时，帝弥托利看到有人在拍照，这不多见。这一片不是旅游景点，游客稀少，塞昂镇的人又太熟悉海，已经对它失去了兴趣，沙滩上总是人员寥寥。帝弥托利停下来看那人在做什么，那人沿着海岸线走，有时停下来举起相机拍下照片。他慢吞吞地，没有穿鞋，让脏兮兮的海浪没过他的脚又褪回去。那人并没有发现他的存在，帝弥托利跟着他走了好长一段路，直到他从沙滩上捡起一个用过的避孕套。这是帝弥托利从没想清楚过的事：他不知道这些东西从哪来的，至少他从没撞见过谁在海滩上光明正大地搞起来过。塞昂镇拥有四季，但并不温暖，夏天也带着丝丝凉意。但他总能在这儿踢到那么一两个干涸的避孕套，也许他不应该低着头走路。  
第二个义务捡垃圾的傻子看到了帝弥托利，他一只手拿着相机，一只手拿着垃圾，只能向帝弥托利点点头：“嗨。”  
“你好。”帝弥托利斟酌了一下用词，问，“来看海吗？”  
“嗯。”他想起手上拿着的垃圾，从包里拿出一个空袋子放进去。“挺漂亮的。”  
帝弥托利暗自倒吸了一口气，他从没听谁对着埋着避孕套的沙滩与死气沉沉的灰色海面说出“漂亮”一词过，镇上没有人会这样形容这片海。他感到一阵话题终结的尴尬。  
“来旅游吗？”帝弥托利问。  
对方摇头：“我刚刚搬到这里来。”  
“噢。”帝弥托利说，“这里还不错。”  
“对。”他不表露好恶，帝弥托利想也许他只是恭维而已。他在短暂的沉默后忽然说：“我叫贝雷特·艾斯纳。”  
“我叫帝弥托利，帝弥托利·亚历山大。”  
贝雷特点点头。他走到石头边蹲下来穿鞋，帝弥托利看着海面。码头在另一边，人们在那里散步，聊天，家长里短，谈情说爱，鱼类洄游的季节，大家会在码头上观看鱼群，而这儿只有海浪。不过显易见人们也喜欢来这里做些需要避人耳目的事。  
一只海燕掠过，帝弥托利追踪着它飞走的痕迹。它曾停歇的那块金属警告牌反射着暖橙色的光，帝弥托利这才发现已经傍晚了。贝雷特穿好鞋站起来，傍晚的光线将他的发色混合成一种接近帝弥托利头发的颜色。帝弥托利想到硫磺。  
“塞昂，这个词据说出自希腊语。”帝弥托利停顿了一秒，转头时恰好与贝雷特视线相接。很难从贝雷特薄荷色的眼中读出任何讯息，他只是安静地看着他，似乎在等待帝弥托利继续说下去。帝弥托利的视线转移到对方手中的相机上。“是硫磺的意思。”  
“硫磺？”  
“实际上这里并不生产硫磺。”帝弥托利说。“和制硫也没有关系。”  
塞昂镇的新居民颇为好奇：“那为什么要叫硫磺镇？”  
“我不知道。”帝弥托利实话实说，“已经没有人记得这件事了。”  
贝雷特没有追问下去。他说：“很有趣。谢谢你。”  
回去后帝弥托利尝试追溯塞昂镇的源头。塞昂镇唯一的图书馆里保留着这座镇子的各种记录与图册，他花了几天泡在里面，试图给出一个解释，但起源毕竟已不可考。塞昂镇附近没有制硫厂，这里的工业与硫磺无关。帝弥托利只能了解到，同大多数海边小镇一样，塞昂镇最早的那批居民也是靠捕鱼为生，现代化后渔民数量锐减，不过时至今日仍有一部分居民保留着渔民的身份，大多数居民也都拥有自己的船。  
来到塞昂镇的第一天，帝弥托利站在入口处的牌子前逐字念出：塞昂镇，T-H-E-I-O-N。帝弥托利作出一个猜想，出于直觉，没有根据。他本想分享给贝雷特，但他没有再见到过他。  
塞昂镇是个小镇子，镇上只有一家大型超市Tesco，与帝弥托利的住所有一定距离，得开车过去，他没决定好是否要买一辆车，他工作的地点离他家不远。镇上只有一所教会中学，教职工与学生一样多，男孩们凑出一个足球队，帝弥托利在这所学校兼职当足球教练，一周三次。同大多数人一样，他的生活千篇一律，日常轨迹固定。通常他只在家附近活动，去最近的超市，跑步去海边再回来，有时带球队去比赛，偶尔花一天时间坐车进城。与他的轨迹交接的总是那些人，在街上遇到时，他们会像多年的邻居或是朋友那样打招呼。  
帝弥托利想也许没有机会告诉贝雷特他的猜想了。  
假期到来前，球队进行最后几次训练。去学校的路上，他听到一对母女站在争吵。  
“为什么不行！我想去，我应该去！”帝弥托利只是悄悄地看了一眼，女孩手臂上的蝴蝶纹身急促地上下飞动，“难道我要一辈子留在这里吗？”  
在院子里吵架不是明智的选择，镇上到处都是耳朵与嘴巴，只要一晚上的时间，人们就能知道镇子另一头的房子里发生了什么。  
“你知道我们负担不起，我们可以……”母亲抬头看到路过的帝弥托利，她闭上嘴。女孩跑进屋里，“砰”地关上门。他注意到女孩的母亲在盯着他看，直到他被爬满墙的绿植挡住。  
有些细节在不断地提醒他：他是外来者。  
足球被踢至高空，几秒钟后落到修剪整齐的草坪上。帝弥托利吹响口哨：“今天的训练到此结束吧。”  
“亚历山大先生。”  
帝弥托利循声看去，文森递给他一瓶水。这就是他喜欢这份兼职的理由之一，孩子们不会将他视作一个外来者，一个城里人。他道了声“谢谢”，一口气灌下半瓶。文森盯着他喝水，舔着嘴唇欲言又止。帝弥托利问：“怎么了？”  
“我在想……”男孩局促地卷着球服下摆，“我可能要退出球队了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我妈妈希望我去考大学——去外面的学校。”文森说，“我的成绩不是很好，所以我妈妈觉得我应该花更多的时间在学习上。”  
“噢。”帝弥托利说。球队陆陆续续有人退出，又有新的学生加入进来。他沉默了一会儿，问：“你喜欢踢球吗？”  
“当然。不过念了大学也能踢球，是不是？”文森问。  
“嗯，大学也有足球队，还有其他更多球队。”  
“您原先住在伦敦吧？我听他们说，您是牛津毕业的。”帝弥托利忽然明白过来，学生们全都知道，他从没说起过，消息绕过他传递着。文森问：“您为什么要到这里来呢？”  
文森的眼神中充满好奇，帝弥托利生硬地避开他的目光。他忽然想到贝雷特的话，于是说：“塞昂镇很漂亮，我喜欢这里。”  
男孩点点头，如实告知：“其实，我觉得留在塞昂镇也很好，但是我妈妈觉得我不能中学毕业当一个水管工，而且——”文森腼腆地笑了：“艾莉——她是我女朋友，她想去念艺术学院，所以我想，我也可以出去看看。”  
帝弥托利恍然大悟，艾莉应该就是那位蝴蝶纹身的女孩。可惜对这里的大多数家庭而言，就读这样的学校是一项沉重的负担。欧洲大陆上的艺术学院，帝弥托利也仅仅是听说过它们的名字：古老的学校仿佛恪守着旧日严苛礼仪的贵族，学费昂贵，门槛极高，只招收很少的学生。他的一位朋友曾经想去那里念书，现在想来，也已经几年没有过联系了。  
他们向教学楼走去，帝弥托利随口说道：“她的蝴蝶纹身很漂亮。”  
文森是个腼腆的男孩子，帝弥托利注意到他对此自己的话回以一个羞涩的微笑。和许多喜欢谈论女孩的男孩不同，文森提起艾莉时的语气是少年气的喜爱——帝弥托利看着他——以及一丝落寞。  
“她很优秀，家人希望她能学医，不过还是让她去上了美术课，她的新老师很不错。”  
“新的美术老师？”帝弥托利问，“学校招了新的美术老师吗？”  
激动的触角重新攀上他的身子，他知道那是贝雷特。帝弥托利想起自己未说出口的关于塞昂镇的推测，几周过去，平息下来的冲动本已化为一滩酸稠的液体。  
“是镇上的画室。”文森答道，“艾莉告诉我，之前画室来了一位新的老师。”  
贝雷特的幽灵偶尔会浮现出来，他在帝弥托利身边游走，无意识地打断他的思路。帝弥托利不知道为何总是想起贝雷特，想起他一个人在海滩上走，卷起裤腿，任由海水没过自己的脚踝。想起他走路时没有声音，视线散漫地落在海面。他平静，且沉默，像这片海。  
帝弥托利心不在焉地锤着沙袋，不多久他脱下拳击手套扔在桌边，打开电脑搜索镇上的画室。他盯着画室地址，塞昂镇很小，小到在地图上甚至不可见。从他家走去画室只要二十分钟，他把地址拍下来。  
画室是新装修的，墙壁刷得平整，上面挂着几幅装饰画。空气中弥漫着若有若无的油漆味，所有的窗户都被打开，窗外的响动随着微风断断续续吹入室内。  
帝弥托利很容易就找到这里，新的地址更远离镇中心，相对的，空间更大，采光甚好。他进来时课程刚刚结束，他扫视画室，感到自己格格不入。学生们年纪不大，个头大多刚到帝弥托利腹部。他高大的身躯挡住了出入口，帝弥托利让出入口，孩子们把画笔与颜料装进包里，从他身边鱼贯而过。  
接待他的是一位三十几岁的女人，他们站在门口讲话，她同离开的孩子们打招呼，接着对帝弥托利说：“大多是些孩子，不过我们也有成人课程。”她从门口的桌子里拿出一份折页，帝弥托利草草浏览一遍。  
最后一个学生站起来收拾物品，对他身边的年轻教师说再见后，飞快地跑出画室。帝弥托利看到角落里的教师，浅色头发，戴着一副黑框眼镜。他见到帝弥托利时有些吃惊。  
“帝弥托利。”他向他走来，“来学画画？”  
帝弥托利没想到他还记着自己的名字，他下意识地想要后退，好像自己的企图都被看穿。  
“我来看看。”他有气无力地说。  
女人见他们认识，对贝雷特耳语两句，走去另一个房间。帝弥托利解释道：“我的工作不太忙，所以……”  
“噢，这里工作日也开门，你随时可以过来。”贝雷特说，“我工作日上班。”  
帝弥托利翻到折页上写着成人课程的那一页，压根没看介绍，说：“我报这个课程。”  
“好的。”贝雷特略带疑惑地看着他，“你需要向贝拉报名，她会告诉你具体事项。”  
直到走出画室，帝弥托利的大脑才开始回复思考。接近傍晚，街道上多了些往来的汽车与行人，一些学生与他错身而过。他不知道为什么要来找贝雷特，仅仅是为了那个阴暗的猜想吗？他不知道，见到贝雷特时，他甚至没想到过这件事。他停下来，深呼吸一口。他走向超市，挑了一包铅笔。  
帝弥托利早早地来到画室，贝雷特似乎也才刚到，他指了个位置给帝弥托利，然后抽出一张纸夹到画架上。  
“先画一些基本的。像这样，不要用力。”他轻轻地在纸上画出一些均匀的浅色线条，很快这些线条构成一个面。接着贝雷特把笔递给他，“来试试。”  
帝弥托利回忆着儿时仅有的几节美术课，他迟迟没有下笔，握着笔的手有些颤抖。  
“不用太紧张。”  
贝雷特的话音刚落，铅笔在帝弥托利手里断成两截。  
帝弥托利慌忙站起来：“抱歉，我再去削一下。”  
“我没想到，”帝弥托利想，贝雷特可能是在笑，“你会把铅笔折断。”  
“呃，我的力气很大。”  
“这也太——”  
“我们家的人都是这样，不同寻常的怪力。很不正常，是吧？”  
贝雷特没有回答。帝弥托利扭过头，看到贝雷特正看着他若有所思。  
“不，没什么。”贝雷特说，“和我……认识的一个人很像。”  
这下轮到帝弥托利惊讶了：“也有其他人？”  
“算是认识，准确地说，是朋友的朋友，”贝雷特说，“接着画吧。”  
帝弥托利学着贝雷特的模样画出一些线条。贝雷特问：“你学过吗？我们可以画得快一点。”  
“小时候学过一点。”帝弥托利注意着手上的力道，“但是因为我总是弄断笔，最后只好作罢。”  
“你画得不错。”贝雷特说着，对他指指桌子上的另一座石膏像，“试试那个呢？”  
他接过笔，一边替帝弥托利打出基本的形状，一边讲解。帝弥托利看着贝雷特平稳移动的手，笔尖随着他的手在素描纸上留下浅色的几何轮廓。帝弥托利不知道为什么他总是没办法像正常人一样，能轻巧地做好许多事。他看着贝雷特细化这些几何形体，补充成一张脸的模样。帝弥托利仔细地观察着他的手：食指指腹上的厚茧证明他曾长久地握着画笔。帝弥托利屏住呼吸，所有注意力都投入到这只手上。贝雷特的手指修长且苍白，符合外行人对一位艺术家的想象，他的视线顺着指关节继续下滑，在铅笔的末端抵着的地方，贝雷特的手心，不合时宜地生着厚茧。  
帝弥托利身体僵直，视线紧紧地黏在贝雷特的手上，几乎忘记了呼吸。  
“……托利。”贝雷特稍稍提高了音量，他的声音在金发的学生耳边炸开，帝弥托利才发现贝雷特坐得离他很近，他转过头来，几乎是在他耳边说话。  
“抱歉。”  
贝雷特把笔递回给他：“画这些确实是很无聊的事。”  
“不，没有，是我出神了。”  
帝弥托利耳根发红，幸而这时画室的门开了，新的学生走进来。  
“老师。”女性的声音从他们身后传来，“早上好。”  
“早上好，艾黛尔贾特。”贝雷特站起来。  
她在帝弥托利左前方的画架前坐下，贝雷特在她身边坐下，开始帮她修改草稿。贝雷特对她同样耐心，帝弥托利盯着他们的背影看，他只能看到她的白色长发。  
工作日的白天学生很少，因此几乎总是只有贝雷特一个人，放学后贝拉会接替他。大多数时候，画室只有帝弥托利与艾黛尔贾特两位成年学生，贝雷特同他们一起画画。艾黛尔贾特几乎整天整天地泡在画室画画，双休日也不例外。有时她会与帝弥托利聊天，贝雷特偶尔加入他们的话题，更多时候，她戴着耳机边听歌边画。帝弥托利坐在他们的后方，观察石膏像的同时观察着他们。  
艾黛尔贾特画完一幅素描，她站起来问：“我去买点喝的，你们要喝什么？老师还是啤酒吗？”  
“不了，随便什么。”贝雷特说，“不要酒。”  
帝弥托利随即站起来：“我也去。”  
离画室不远有一家WHSmith，午后没有顾客，收银的是个年轻人，正起劲地看着视频。帝弥托利站在便利店的冷柜前挑选饮料，问：“老师喜欢喝什么？”  
“我不知道，有几次我看到他在喝啤酒。”艾黛尔贾特拿起一罐水果饮料，“你不觉得老师像是只‘喜欢’喝水的人吗？”  
帝弥托利发现，关于贝雷特的一切，他的经历，他的喜好，他一点也不了解。他取出两罐绿茶，说：“可能他不喜欢喝饮料。”  
“我家里有一套茶具，买来后还没用过，或许下次可以试试请老师去喝茶。”艾黛尔贾特靠在收银台边上，等待帝弥托利结账，“说起来，你为什么搬来这里？你不是这个镇的人吧？”  
艾黛尔贾特直直地盯着他，帝弥托利低头找出几张纸币，接着把饮料递给她。  
“你也不是塞昂镇的吧？你呢？”帝弥托利反问。  
“我来休假，伯父在这儿有个小别墅。”艾黛尔贾特说，“所以你呢？”  
“我来工作。”帝弥托利瞥见艾黛尔贾特的目光，显然她并不相信他的回答，他只好补充道，“我以前没见过海，而这里在海边。”  
“那还真是……”艾黛尔贾特笑了笑，“浪漫的理由。”  
“不是所有人都喜欢伦敦，CBD，投行，国际政治。总之，能够毕业对我来说已经很幸运了。”  
艾黛尔贾特对他的话不置可否。回到教室，帝弥托利把绿茶放到贝雷特旁边，艾黛尔贾特又问：“老师为什么到这里来？”  
“嗯？”  
“刚才和帝弥托利聊到这个，我们都不是塞昂镇的人，老师也不是吧？”  
帝弥托利靠在窗边，看贝雷特放下炭笔，裹着纸巾拉开易拉罐，喝了一口，似乎在思考着。  
“我在网上看到了招聘信息。”贝雷特看向帝弥托利，“因为需要工作，所以就过来了。你们呢？”  
“我来休假。”艾黛尔贾特说，“帝弥托利是为了来看海。”  
贝雷特点点头：“我也喜欢看海。”  
帝弥托利知晓了贝雷特会去海边散步，除了第一天，他还没遇到过贝雷特。贝雷特告诉他自己总是去码头，有时会带上素描本，坐在海边的长椅上画速写。傍晚跑步时，帝弥托利路遇夹着速写本悻悻回程的贝雷特。海边停泊着几辆警车，警戒线已经拉起，前来围观的人们都被警察赶出来。帝弥托利叫住贝雷特，问：“老师，这里怎么了？”  
“不知道，警察把我们赶走了。”  
警戒线外围起了人，大家窃窃私语着，猜想究竟发生了什么事。两人从人群中退出，贝雷特问：“要去喝一杯吗？”  
帝弥托利还穿着运动服，只好说：“我先去换身衣服。”  
他们走向帝弥托利的家，本是下班的时间，小镇却一反常态地寂静无声。路上帝弥托利总幻觉自己听到了窃窃私语，人们偷窥的眼神被玻璃遮挡住。所有人都知道了有人溺亡，似乎整个镇子都在讨论这个大新闻。  
推开家门时帝弥托利才松了一口气，他翻出一双新拖鞋：“进来等一下吧，老师。”  
搬进来时，帝弥托利没想到会有客人，他没有买沙发，只能让贝雷特坐在餐桌旁，上面还放着空饮料瓶和几张不知从哪收到的传单。好在贝雷特并不介意这番混乱，他说：“你去换衣服吧。”便坐在桌边打开速写本。  
帝弥托利快速地冲了澡，换好衣服出来时，看到贝雷特正在看他的刀具与靠在下面的猎枪。那是唯一整洁的地方，墙壁上挂着由匕首组成的装饰物，每一把都纤尘无染，锋芒逼人。  
“小心点，老师。”在贝雷特意欲伸手去触摸时帝弥托利说道，“它们都是真的匕首。”  
“抱歉。”贝雷特缩回手，看起来竟然有几分羞赧。  
“这是军用匕首，KM2000。”贝雷特指着其中一把说道。  
“您知道？”  
“有点了解。”贝雷特说，“你喜欢刀具？”  
“嗯，我喜欢收集这些。”  
贝雷特点点头，视线转移到他的旧沙袋：“……还有拳击？”  
“我是个健身教练。”帝弥托利说，“是不是看起来不像是会喜欢画画的人？”  
贝雷特惊讶地看向他：“不，我也喜欢这些。而且你画得很不错。”  
帝弥托利回以一个晦暗的微笑，他并不那么喜欢画画，他只是希望能够看到贝雷特。起先只是好奇，现在已经逐渐转变成他自己也难以言喻的情感。他用牙关抵住冲动。  
酒吧在帝弥托利工作的健身俱乐部对面，白天也营业，现在顾客尚且稀少，要再过两小时人才渐渐多起来。贝雷特在吧台坐下，问：“你要喝什么？”  
帝弥托利其实并不会喝酒，也从没进过酒吧。他局促地翻看菜单，最终说：“一杯啤酒吧。”  
“两杯啤酒，谢谢。”  
贝雷特喝酒就好像只是在喝水，他的嘴唇上沾到了白色的啤酒泡沫，在灯光下亮晶晶的，闪着细微的光，帝弥托利的视线停在那些细小的光屑上，看到贝雷特伸出舌尖舔掉泡沫。  
“原来你不喜欢喝酒吗？”贝雷特问。  
“嗯，我不太敢喝。”帝弥托利说，“以前发生过一些不好的事。”  
帝弥托利指尖拨着杯子。曾经他家里有一个酒窖，他父亲喜欢收藏酒，他和罗德利古谈论新收到的好酒，他们谈论上好的坎帕尼亚“基督之泪”，勃艮第的Romanee Conti。父亲会给继母，给罗德利古倒上他珍藏的酒，一起坐在阳台聊天。帝弥托利不知道这些酒现在如何，罗德利古是不是把它们都拿走了，有一回希尔凡一家来罗德利古家做客，他看到罗德利古拿出一瓶基督之泪招待他们。惨剧发生后，他一直住在罗德利古家，没再回过那个别院。  
贝雷特偏着头看着他。  
“抱歉，不该带你来这里。”贝雷特说，“换一杯柳橙汁吧。”  
帝弥托利摇头，他捧着酒杯，浅浅地啜了一口，清凉的麦酒从他的舌尖落到胃里，酒精的味道在他体内逐渐蔓延开来，他能闻到麦酒的香味，却品尝不出甘甜或是酸涩的味道，只有气泡在他舌苔上炸开的体验让他感受到真实。他又喝了一口，让酒精缓慢地下滑，味道比他想象中的要好。  
但贝雷特还是为他点了一杯柳橙汁，其实果汁在他嘴里也没有差别，橙色的果汁未能冲散酒精的味道，反而令它在胃里发酵，蒸腾，令帝弥托利的皮肤发红，发烫。贝雷特似乎被他的反应惊到，移开啤酒：“你脸红了。”  
帝弥托利的手指触碰到自己微微发热的脸颊，他只是喝了很少的两口，酒精仿佛已经将他攻陷，在他的脸上显现出来。他的心脏强力地跳动，血液从心房流向全身，但他知道，此时他比任何时候都要头脑清明。  
“没关系，我没有喝醉。”  
贝雷特将信将疑，把那杯啤酒放到自己面前，不许他再喝。  
帝弥托利问：“老师好像很会喝酒？”  
“谈不上，只是以前的队友总是有机会就泡在酒吧，休息时大家总是去喝酒，喝得东倒西歪再回去……我不知道平时和朋友在一起应该做什么，”贝雷特谨慎地说道，“除了喝酒以外。”  
贝雷特开始喝帝弥托利那杯啤酒，帝弥托利吸着柳橙汁，犹豫是否该指出那是他喝过的。共享沉默让帝弥托利意识到也许他们也在分享着孤独。或许这只是他的错觉，贝雷特怎么看都不像是没有朋友的人，人们会喜欢他，没有缘由地亲近他。  
酒吧陆陆续续来了新顾客，都是些在塞昂镇长大的居民，与老板相熟，他们聚在一起交谈，却一反常态地没有高声发牢骚。帝弥托利想也许是因为今天有人意外身亡，镇上的每一处地方都是灰色而凝重的。  
两人都不健谈，他们默默地喝着饮料，老板来取酒，给旁边一桌的人端去，帝弥托利听到他们正谈论着海滩上的事：  
“……死了。”  
帝弥托利与贝雷特看向老板，他站在桌旁参与进话题里，并未注意到他们。帝弥托利本能地抗拒这个话题，他的心情又沉重起来，偏头痛隐隐有再次发作的迹象。  
贝雷特忽然说：“我们走吧。”  
翌日帝弥托利还是知晓了具体的事情，不完整的消息在镇上不胫而走：有人淹死了，在那段无人到访的海滩上。因为被潮水卷走，目前还没找到尸体，警察已在附近海域展开搜索。  
弥漫在镇上的窃窃私语成为了一种难以忍受的凝视，死去的人并非他们的亲朋好友，而是一个他们认识却并不熟悉的人，与他们微妙地隔着一层磨砂玻璃。人们对他的死感到惋惜，言语中带有一丝同情与庆幸。偏头痛再次袭来，好像从前的幽灵全数复活，缠绕在他身边不肯离去。他依旧每天去跑步，但是刻意避开海边，从镇上跑过时窒息感袭击了他，他气喘吁吁地在路边停下。他感到噎住了，空气滞留在他的食管，卡在那里无法流动，胃因此泛酸。  
帝弥托利慢慢地往回走。父母死后，很长一段时间里，他忍受着这样的目光，不仅仅是来自旁人的，还有来自死去的亲人的，帝弥托利知道他们无法安眠，他看到过他们死去时的神情：恐怖、憎恨，他们浸在鲜血中，身体扭曲，双目突出，直到尸体僵硬也无法闭合。他人什么也不知道，他们对他致以同情，同惋惜戴安娜王妃去世一致。死去的不是他们的亲人，他们只是惋惜一朵鲜花的枯萎。他人的痛苦真是绝妙的谈资，不相关的人们谈论这些以拉进距离。在大学时，有一天帝弥托利偶尔听到书架后面的两个人在谈论他的悲剧，他们轻声细语，用寥寥几个词语概括那晚的悲剧，比报纸上登出的还要简洁。他们说：是幸好独子没有死，你知道吧？他好像学的是历史，前两天我还看到他了，就在一个志愿者活动中，看起来好像过得挺不错，真好啊……  
帝弥托利深呼吸一口，试图把身后那些亡人低语压下去。真相是，他从十三岁就开始死亡。但是旁人又知道些什么呢？每个晚上他都做噩梦，十三岁起他就患上了睡眠障碍，罗德利古带他看过许多心理医生，总不见好。后来他就不愿意去了，假装自己已经好转，他不再吃药，安眠药会有成瘾性，于是更多时候，他躺在床上盯着黑黢黢的天花板发呆。  
帝弥托利起得比往常要早些，晨跑结束后他去上班，往常他都是在跑步机上进行晨跑，但最近的氛围让他偏头痛复发，来健身的每个人似乎都在议论这件事，猜测死者究竟是哪一个不幸的人。他已经有一段时间没有吃过安眠药了，近几日又不得不依靠它入眠。  
下班后来健身的人比较多，好容易挨到自己快结束工作，帝弥托利忽然看到了贝雷特。他的老师在人群中找寻着，很快锁定了他。  
“帝弥托利。”贝雷特叫他。他穿过几个人，走到帝弥托利面前。  
帝弥托利第一次看到穿着运动服的贝雷特，他没戴眼镜，看起来比平时的样子更清瘦几分，紧身布料包裹着他的身体，虽不甚明显，但帝弥托利还是能隐约看到他身上的肌肉。  
帝弥托利问：“老师来健身？”  
“对，昨天听你提起后，想到我有段时间没有锻炼了。”贝雷特说，“我就来看看。”  
帝弥托利领着他参观，隔壁的房间内在进行单车课程，音乐从房内漏出来。几个人戴着耳机在跑步，他的一位同事一边帮助自己的学生拉伸，一边聊着天。他们在八角笼前停下，贝雷特说：“它比外面看起来的要大很多。”  
“是，这是镇上唯一一家健身房，加之之前扩建过，设施比较齐全。这是八角笼，老师也会拳击？”  
“不算会，”他学着帝弥托利反问，“我是不是看起来不像是会喜欢拳击的人？”  
帝弥托利老实承认：“是。您看起来就像……”  
贝雷特颇为好奇地看着他：“像？”  
他斟酌着，小心又羞赧地说：“《蒙纱的基督》？或者他的《谦逊》。”  
“《谦逊》？”贝雷特眨眨眼，好像要笑出来。  
“不，也不是很准确，但是有时你坐在那里，让人想到那些雕塑作品。”  
“那么你呢？”  
“拉奥孔。”  
帝弥托利不假思索道，语毕他一怔，紧张地盯着贝雷特，好在后者并没有问为什么。帝弥托利问：“要试试拳击吗？”  
“好，不过我真的不太会。”  
帝弥托利是业余拳击爱好者，但比起这里的大部分又要专业许多。热身运动后，他们上八角笼，帝弥托利很快发现贝雷特确实不甚清楚拳击的规则，但不代表他只会出直拳，相反，帝弥托利心惊胆战地躲过贝雷特的进攻，开始认真对待。  
贝雷特总是超乎他的想象，他出拳快且强力，重要的是，拳拳直击要害。他不是在进行普通的拳击游戏，帝弥托利想，他是认真的——认真地想要封锁他，打倒他——杀死他。有一瞬间，帝弥托利从他眼里看到了自己的模样，充满杀意。  
帝弥托利挡住贝雷特的出拳，后者的眼神此时缓慢地柔和下来，恢复成帝弥托利认识的那个老师。  
他们从八角笼上下来，贝雷特脱掉手套：“我不是很会。”  
帝弥托利苦笑：“但是很锋利。”  
贝雷特对这个评价保持沉默。帝弥托利小心翼翼地问：“老师学过格斗？”  
“叫我贝雷特就好。”贝雷特淡淡地说，“我以前是名佣兵。”  
佣兵，是啊，帝弥托利想，他手上的是枪茧，他怎么会想不到贝雷特是个用枪的老手？他当然清楚，手心的茧是枪托磨出来的，他自己的手上也有这样薄薄一层茧。去画室第一天他就在怀疑，现在想来，贝雷特的许多话语早已透露出这一信息，只是他逃避去思考这个问题。  
贝雷特表情没有丝毫破绽，同往常那样平淡恬静。他们走到饮水机前，贝雷特给自己倒了杯水。  
“你好像一点也不惊讶。”  
“来上课的第一天，我看到了你手心的枪茧。”帝弥托利有气无力地说，“但是我不想怀疑你，老师——贝雷特，为什么来塞昂镇？”  
“帝弥托利，我没有骗你。”贝雷特语气平静，他紧紧地盯着帝弥托利，令金发人无法挪开视线。“我念到三年级时，我父亲去世了——他是个军人。他去世后，我付不起学费退学了。我需要钱，有留学签证，因此入的伍，外籍军团。两年前，五年的合同到期，我退伍了。”贝雷特看着他，慢慢地讲完，顿了一秒，轻声说：“我不会骗你的。”  
空调嗡嗡作响，人声由弱渐强重新回到帝弥托利的耳中。  
“抱歉。”帝弥托利说。  
贝雷特对他笑了笑。  
帝弥托利握住贝雷特的手，粗糙的茧摩擦着他的手心：“抱歉。”  
第二天贝雷特依旧来健身房，与前一天时间一致。帝弥托利悄悄地观察着他：贝雷特总是挑一个没人的角落锻炼，他的动作很标准，是那种经过训练的规整，好像过去军队生活的习惯刻在了他身上。他跑步时不听歌，之后让帝弥托利教他拳击。  
新的一周去上课时，帝弥托利发现在画室里的是贝拉，他转了一圈，没见到贝雷特的身影。艾黛尔贾特请了假，画室里就只有帝弥托利一位学生。晚些时候，贝雷特才匆匆回到画室。他没有同往常那样过来帮帝弥托利修改，而是坐在自己的画板前发呆。  
贝拉见到贝雷特，说：“你今天可以不用来画室的。”  
半晌贝雷特才说：“没事，算我请了半天的假，接下来我会在的。”  
贝拉犹豫不决，贝雷特给了她一个放心的眼神，走到帝弥托利旁边坐下，帝弥托利听到他轻轻地叹了一口气。  
“好吧，傍晚我会过来。”贝拉看着他们，“今天可以提早下课，没关系的。”  
帝弥托利没有问发生了什么，贝雷特无意提起，只是帮他修改人物形体。帝弥托利敏感地捕捉到，贝雷特不是很专心，他的手在移动着，但眼神却偶尔飘忽。最终，绿头发的人停下笔。  
“抱歉。”他说。  
帝弥托利接着画下去，经过修改后他的画看起来舒适许多，他开始细化这幅画，贝雷特在他旁边看着，眼神却并没有停留在画面上。  
“我去看了一位学生……”沉默良久后，贝雷特缓缓开口，“准确地说，是她的父母。”  
“发生了什么？”  
“她……去世了。”  
铅笔摩擦纸面的沙沙声停下，画室内一片寂静，窗外汽车经过的声音隐隐绰绰地传进来，还能听到几个孩子玩闹的声音。阳光照进室内，灰尘在温暖的光下跳着舞。温暖的夏天到了。  
“她在画室学画画，告诉我想去我的母校念书，那是所很难考的学校，招的学生很少，老师们都是古怪刁钻的老教授，她的父母不愿意让她去，我让她周末时来我家学习，我可以帮她补课。”帝弥托利听贝雷特缓缓道来，“前几天，她去海滩边约会，淹死了，尸体昨晚被打捞上来，已经被海水泡肿了。她是个漂亮的女孩子。”  
“艾莉。”帝弥托利轻声说。  
“你知道她？”  
“我在镇上的中学兼职当足球教练。”帝弥托利说，“假期前，队里一个男孩子提到过她，他是她男朋友。”  
贝雷特继续说下去：“艾莉几天没有来上课，我去她家看她，才知道之前出事的是她。艾莉的父母并不愿意见到我，她的画还留在我家，我本想拿给他们。”最后贝雷特说：“事情就是这样，但是……”  
他没有说下去。  
帝弥托利沉默着，心想，但是生活依然要继续，他知道那对父母的心情：他们没办法走出来，往后将一辈子生活在失去女儿的悲痛中。他们喝酒，他们流泪，他们服用安眠药以求得片刻的宁静，但是醒来后将继续面对漆黑而空洞的地狱。  
贝雷特没有说话，只是轻轻地牵住帝弥托利的手，任由缄默弥漫。  
几天后下了一场雨，这场雨让帝弥托利与贝雷特都松了一口气。早上开始下雨时，贝雷特打开了窗，外面天灰蒙蒙的，铅灰色的云沉沉地压下来，几滴雨淅淅沥沥地落在窗台的绿植的叶片上。很快雨势渐强，贝雷特把花盆搬进室内，但并没有关窗。他站在窗边，天气好时，从画室的这扇窗望出去能见到朦胧的海面，现在就只有深灰的雨帘。  
暴雨不久后艾黛尔贾特推门进来，她带了伞，但衣服仍被淋湿了一块。贝雷特这才把窗户关上，等艾黛尔贾特吹干衣服，准备开始画画，贝雷特说：“今天来画我吧，怎么样？你们还没画过真人模特。”  
他搬了把椅子坐在二人中间，让他们把画架转过来对着他。帝弥托利有些迟疑，但艾黛尔贾特已经开始观察贝雷特。  
贝雷特把眼镜放在一边，坐正了，双手放在腿上，视线轮流扫着两位学生。帝弥托利一边削铅笔，一边观察起老师。  
“我不是太好的模特，”贝雷特看着学生们的手停在画布前迟迟未动，说道，“和画石膏是差不多的。”  
艾黛尔贾特已经开始画结构线。  
“先画结构线，然后是几何轮廓。”  
帝弥托利感到贝雷特在看他，于是画了几笔。  
过了一会儿，艾黛尔贾特从包里翻出耳机，戴上一只后，忽然问：“你们看报纸了吗？”  
“怎么了？”帝弥托利问。  
“那个淹死的女孩。”帝弥托利抬眼去看贝雷特，他眼神晃动了一下，艾黛尔贾特未注意到，继续说下去：“她被潮水卷走时还有个男孩在场，现在她的父母想指控这个男孩。帝弥托利，你是不是在镇上的中学当足球教练？新闻上说这个男孩也在镇上中学念书。”  
“他是球队队员。”  
“记者会……”  
贝雷特打断她：“歌可以外放吗，艾黛尔贾特？”  
白发的学生盯着贝雷特看了几秒，说：“好的。”她摘下耳机，连上画室的蓝牙音箱，把手机放在旁边的椅子上，不再继续话题。  
一首巴赫结束，接替的是泰勒·斯威夫特，欢快的节奏让室内沉闷的空气重新流动起来，他们一边观察贝雷特，一边画着。贝雷特说：“仔细观察，不要心急，慢慢画。”  
帝弥托利并不擅长绘画。绘画需要概括，需要抽象，他需要总结贝雷特的特点，将他分解成圆与柱体与棱锥等几何体的组合，他需要将他分成亮面与暗面，他看到的不应该是贝雷特：薄荷绿的短发，带着一丝金色的浅绿色虹膜，永远平和而有力的眼神，能够倾听你告解的耳，将会说出“我宽恕你”的柔软嘴唇。他现在是漫散射的椭球体、正方体、圆柱，是一堆纯净的无机物。有些人天生擅长看透事物的本质，但他做不到。  
他开始细化，首先从眼睛开始，帝弥托利停下来观察贝雷特的眼睛，与他目光相接。帝弥托利确信贝雷特善于看透本质，他少言寡语，总是游离于群体之外观察着，但他并不发表评论，也从不指出。这点上菲力克斯与贝雷特相似。有一段时间帝弥托利总是小心翼翼地避开菲力克斯，生怕他会看穿自己的念头。毕业后他没告诉菲力克斯自己的动向，他删掉曾经的社交主页，换掉手机号码，独自来到塞昂镇。  
曾经他们一起听皇后，演同一出话剧。帝弥托利与菲力克斯一起长大，念同一所中学，再念同一所大学，合住一套房子。当时古廉已经在公司实习，所有人都心照不宣他会接替罗德利古。直到收到通知书，他们才知道菲力克斯申请了计算机系。在念书时，帝弥托利看过菲力克斯写作业，他的专业是0与1的排列组合，他把所有问题分解，转换成工整严谨的代码，接着运行，代码成了截然不同的、有血有肉的东西。有时候他猜菲力克斯是不是已经知道了自己要做什么，他的视线像是要穿破帝弥托利的皮肤与内脏，将他破译成0与1，读取他的思想。他只是无力阻止。  
帝弥托利在眼睛上花了太多时间，其实并没能画得更细致，他只是不断地往上叠着颜色。贝雷特似乎发现他正在出神，正要出声提醒。帝弥托利匆匆停下，开始画其他部分。  
“注意你们看我的角度。”  
贝雷特坐得笔直，纹丝不动，只偶尔提点他们。午饭前写生结束，贝雷特说：“今天就到这里吧。”并不急着看画。洗手时，艾黛尔贾特正在对着镜子补口红，见到帝弥托利，她说：“他们今天会在教堂举办哀悼会。”  
帝弥托利挤压出洗手液，没有去看艾黛尔贾特。  
“你要去吗？”  
“不去。”艾黛尔贾特说，“我只是猜你会想知道这个。”  
“谢谢。”帝弥托利说。他看着水哗啦啦地冲掉泡沫，沉默好一会儿，道：“那个女孩也是老师的学生。”  
几秒后他听到口红盖合上的声音，艾黛尔贾特“嗯”一声，离开了画室。  
居住在塞昂镇的人们是同谋者，他们用某种心照不宣的方式分享秘密，帝弥托利不清楚艾黛尔贾特如何获悉这一消息。他是外来者，与镇民们进行表面的交流，实际上，大家对他的了解也不过是“来自大城市的人”罢了。  
暴雨已经停止，乌云散去，天空重新变得澄明，太阳暖融融地照着地面，路面上的水滩映出浅蓝的天空。他深呼吸一口，连日来小镇上的气氛都十分凝重，难得雨后的空气带着海盐与青草的气息，好像这是一个纯粹的夏日，不需要去工作，也没有上课铃与课后作业，有的只是冰淇淋与气泡水。  
街道上行人寥寥，帝弥托利向教堂走去，偶尔能见到几个身着黑衣的人，都是些生长于这个镇的居民。他本没有什么理由参加哀悼会，只是想到了被推到风口浪尖上的文森。  
人们已经在教堂就坐，牧师正准备讲道，帝弥托利挑了后排角落的位置坐下。坐在最前排的是女孩的父母，母亲低着头，似乎在擦眼泪，他搜寻着，见到文森与他的母亲坐在靠后的位置，从后面看不到他们的表情，帝弥托利只能看到文森的母亲的背绷得僵直。在他们的后方，帝弥托利见到了贝雷特。  
牧师的视线扫过每一个人，接着开始致辞。帝弥托利几乎一个字也没听进去，他看到文森低下了头，他身边她的母亲开始颤抖。  
待到牧师致辞完毕，仪式结束，她站起来，拉着儿子意欲离开。前排艾莉的母亲转身时见到了他们，她喊道：“你们怎么还敢来！”  
她的丈夫拉住她，教堂内几乎所有人的目光都集中在这对母子身上。  
“文森特·克雷格，难道不是因为你？”艾莉的母亲哭喊着，“艾莉本来要去伦敦念医科，你看看她现在变成什么了！”  
“我……”文森面色苍白，无助地看向母亲，“我想……”  
“我们走吧。”他的母亲说。  
帝弥托利看到贝雷特站起来，走上前去与这对痛失女儿的父母讲话。人们开始散去，牧师走到教堂外，叫住了文森母子。  
“难道要我的儿子也一起死吗？我的儿子本来也应该从学校毕业，去外面念大学。可是看看他现在还怎么去学校啊，神父？我的儿子难道不是人吗？”文森的母亲声音颤抖，但腰依旧挺得笔直，“可以问问莱姆斯，问问詹姆，他是来喊人去救她。我就不应该同意……”  
“帝弥托利？”贝雷特似乎感到意料之外，“你怎么在这儿？”  
文森母子未注意到他，帝弥托利随贝雷特悄悄离开教堂。  
“那个男孩就是球队的学生。”帝弥托利说，“艾黛尔贾特告诉我今天举行哀悼会，我本想来看看他们怎么样了。”  
贝雷特说：“他被吓坏了。”  
帝弥托利笑了笑：“老师信教吗？”  
贝雷特斟酌一会儿，说：“我没有受洗，我父亲从来不信这些，但在战场上我也会祈祷——如果这也算信仰的话。你呢？”  
“我念的中学每天都要做礼拜，背赞美诗，我们的一天就是从教堂开始的。其实是很无聊的仪式，我们中的大部分都不喜欢。我有一个朋友，菲力克斯，我们一起长大，他经常在做礼拜时睡着。  
“‘求你转向我、怜恤我、因为我是孤独困苦。我心里的愁苦甚多。求你救我脱离我的祸患。求你看顾我的困苦、我的艰难、赦免我一切的罪。求你察看我的仇敌、因为他们人多，并且痛痛的恨我。求你保护我的性命、搭救我、使我不至羞愧、因为我投靠你。愿纯全正直保守我、因为我等候你。’  
“‘你平生的日子、必无一人能在你面前站立得住。我怎样与摩西同在、也必照样与你同在。我必不撇下你、也不丢弃你。’”那些存在于过去的词句怪异又自然地从他的舌尖流淌出来，连帝弥托利自己也一怔，“上帝真的存在吗？”  
贝雷特看着他。  
“还是他只是忘记了我呢？”  
“不要被悲痛裹挟。”  
粗糙的茧摩挲着帝弥托利的脸，他感到一阵苦涩，好像柔软的蚌肉裹进了砂砾。他撇过头。  
“我要把艾莉的画拿给她的父母。”贝雷特说，“对了，我的速写本是不是忘在你家了？”  
“嗯，明天上课时我会拿过来。”帝弥托利说。  
结果傍晚时帝弥托利在海滩边又遇到了贝雷特，他没带速写本，只是来跑步。自从惨剧发生后，他没再下到沙滩上来过。警察已经在旁边竖起了金属警告牌，反射着傍晚暖色的光。同第一次见面时一样，贝雷特拿着相机，站在海浪打不到的地方。  
在帝弥托利反应过来以前，贝雷特按下了快门。  
“你好像很喜欢跑步。”  
“也不是……以前的学校很大，为了上课总是在跑。”帝弥托利解释道，“之后就成了习惯。”  
关于自身，帝弥托利没什么好说的，于他而言校园生活乏善可陈。他问：“老师喜欢海？”  
好一会儿，贝雷特才轻轻地说：“也许？我不知道什么算喜欢。”  
“那你喜欢画画吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
帝弥托利讶异道：“可是你总是在画画。”  
“那是因为我没有什么朋友，我不知道要怎样走进公园和其他人一起玩，好像一个透明人，他们都没有注意到我。”贝雷特第一次露出一丝困惑，“我没有觉得被排斥，只是……我试图学习，喜欢、愤怒、悲伤，等等。我父亲为此发愁过，但他常年不在家，我选择了画画，可以独处来打发时间……很奇怪吗？”  
贝雷特笑了笑，只是嘴角轻轻地扬起一个小弧度。这两个月来，帝弥托利逐渐学会了观察贝雷特身上细小的反应，他那些不易察觉的表达感情的方式。  
“不，只是有点惊讶，你看起来是位好老师，大家都会喜欢你。”  
“你呢？”  
帝弥托利脸红了，慌乱地避开他的视线。贝雷特补充道：“我是说海。”  
“说实话，我讨厌海，塞昂镇的海。”  
“但是你告诉艾黛尔贾特……？”  
“我撒了谎。”帝弥托利承认道，“我小时候没见过海，这是真的，但来这里后我很失望，老师，它只是一团凝固的灰色的水。”  
海面风平浪静，看不出不久前它曾吞噬掉一条生命的迹象。往常偶尔出现的海燕也隐匿了踪迹，一成不变的只有空气中的咸涩的味道。  
贝雷特说：“帮我拍张照片吧。”  
回去的路上，贝雷特在WHSmith买了两个草莓冰淇淋，递给帝弥托利一个。小时候家里的厨师会做布鲁赞，是帝弥托利非常喜欢吃的一道甜点，自从失去味觉后，他就不爱吃甜品了。  
他叼着勺子往家走，奇异地觉得自己能尝出一丝甜味来，也许是错觉，就好像有时他觉得他已经得到了自己想要的东西，以那天在海滩上遇见贝雷特为转机，他开始安稳入眠，开始觉得能将所有事情告诉这个人，不是告解，也非寻求安慰，而是出于别的什么。  
贝雷特的速写本仍旧放在帝弥托利的桌子上，他拿起速写本，忽然心生好奇。他心想着贝雷特会容忍他的行为，悄悄打开来看一眼。大多是些城市街景速写，街角的店铺，广场里的雕塑，停放在路边的自行车，一些野猫，院子里的狗，有几幅上画了往来行人，但画面上的人物都没有面孔。中间有一张是贝雷特的自画像，只画了一半，半张脸无喜无悲，另半张脸一片空白，没有表情。帝弥托利往后翻了翻，蓦地看到了自己的脸，同一页纸上画满了各种角度的他的头像，后面也有放大的更精细的肖像，画中的他好像总是不太开心，他并没有蹙眉，有几幅甚至还在微笑。帝弥托利猛地把速写本合上。难道贝雷特一直在看着他吗？他观察得那样仔细，捕捉到旁人所注意不到的东西，他知道这张面孔背后是裂纹，只要轻轻一碰，他就会碎掉。  
关于贝雷特，他所知的又那么少，除了贝雷特告诉他的那些之外，帝弥托利对他几乎一无所知，他像是一汪不可探知的清泉，干净、澄澈、神秘。  
翌日帝弥托利早早地回到画室，室内静谧无声，阳光从紧闭的窗帘罅隙中透出，斜斜地射在一幅未完成的画上。空气中有一股淡淡的丙烯味，失去味觉后，帝弥托利的嗅觉变得异常灵敏。画架凌乱地摆放在房间内，但地上的橡皮屑已然清扫干净。帝弥托利拉开窗帘，打开窗户，夏日雨后温暖潮湿的微风吹散室内的颜料味。艾黛尔贾特与贝雷特还未回来，帝弥托利把速写本放在贝雷特的位置上。  
他蹲在垃圾桶边小心地削铅笔，余光瞥见艾黛尔贾特未完成的肖像。削铅笔的动作顿住了，帝弥托利看着素描纸上的贝雷特。他站起来，走到她的画前仔细观看。她的线条十分流畅，简洁又锋利，亮部与暗部界限分明，只一小段整齐干净的排线就将明暗清晰地分开。她画得真好，帝弥托利想，这是她的贝雷特。她的老师棱角分明，眼神刀锋般犀利，他紧紧地抿着嘴，望向别处。帝弥托利退回去看自己的画：一团糟，线条凌乱且卷曲。贝雷特的型不是很准，明暗交界处更是混乱，他总是画得很用力，暗部变成浓重的一块，被纸巾与橡皮擦过几次，弄脏了画面。但贝雷特在微笑。他的贝雷特嘴角轻轻地上扬，好像在看着他，看着他微笑。老师当时有在微笑吗？帝弥托利说不上来。他不记得了。  
贝雷特回来时帝弥托利正对着未完成的肖像画发呆，他走过来看画，说：“你画得挺好的。”贝雷特总是这么说，“挺好的”“不错”。仿佛是看穿他的想法，贝雷特补充道：“我说的是真的，技巧需要大量的练习堆积而成，就好像你教我拳击，也要先不断练习垫步与直拳。”  
贝雷特稍稍改了两笔，问：“要试试水彩吗？”  
他翻出画室里的颜料，一边向帝弥托利讲解，一边调色。  
“我的色感不是很好，不过能教点基础的。”  
帝弥托利惊讶地问：“真的吗？”  
“以前我的教授说我的作品‘缺乏情绪’。”贝雷特顿住了。他重新审视帝弥托利的肖像作品，最终轻轻地笑了。“可以把这幅给我吗？”  
帝弥托利的脸上刷过一层薄红：“真的吗？但是……”  
“签个名字吧，帝弥托利。”  
帝弥托利用铅笔签了名，贝雷特卷起这幅画，铺上新的纸，继续基础色彩知识的讲解。  
八月走到尽头时，文森来找帝弥托利。他瘦了许多，仿佛未从惨剧中恢复过来，他总是低着头，好像害怕见到他人的目光。  
“亚历山大先生，我要退出足球队了。”文森说。  
在意料之中，帝弥托利点点头，说：“你是很好的球员。是要好好学习了吗？”  
“是吗……”文森喃喃道，“不，我们要搬家了，我会去其他学校念书，手续已经办好了，明天就要走了。”  
“新的学校也会有球队，大学也会有。”帝弥托利说。  
男孩问：“一切都会变好吗？”  
帝弥托利没有回答，他淡淡地说：“会的，一切都会变好的。”  
连他自己也不信这句话。文森只是无心之问，他并不是来寻求答案的，事实是，帝弥托利也确实无法给出一个答案。原先他以为会有一个解，不幸的是，很多事并不是数学问题，它们不存在解。它们是空的，人们掉进去，不断地坠落，却不会沉到底。  
文森在门口站了一会儿，忽然说：“您相信我吗？其实那天艾莉说想感受海水的温度，想知道海究竟是滚烫的还是冰凉的，于是她下海了。”  
帝弥托利说：“我相信你。”  
第二天文森的母亲带着他离开小镇，帝弥托利晨跑时见到这辆老旧的福特一路颠簸地开出镇子，小小的汽车里塞满了货物，文森坐在副驾驶，窗户没有摇下来，只能隐约看到他的轮廓。他跑回镇上时才发现各家的院子里站着许多人，大多装着在锻炼或是照顾院内花草的样子，他们谈论今天天气不错，谈论中午该去钓鱼，谈论涂装自己的汽艇，好像无人关注文森一家的离去。  
后来下过一场雨，气温就开始转凉了，镇子又回复了从前的宁静，除了海滩上的警告标识，没有其他事物能够证明不久前发生过一场悲剧。  
这天临下课前，贝雷特说：“你们的课快要结束了。我和贝拉商量了一下，想让你们画幅画作为结课作业，怎么样？如果你们愿意的话，也可以把画留给画室，我们会挂在那里。”他指了指空白的一面墙。  
“题目是什么？”艾黛尔贾特问。  
“题材不限，画你们想画的就好。”贝雷特道，他顿了下，补充道，“你们愿意画的话，我会很高兴。”  
艾黛尔贾特笑着说：“自由发挥真不是个好题目，老师。”  
“在课上你们总是画我指定的内容，偶尔也要画画自己想画的。”  
“我会好好想想的。”  
艾黛尔贾特整理好随身物品先行告辞，画室内只剩下贝雷特与帝弥托利。帝弥托利对手下未完成的作品毫无头绪，他盯着窗外一成不变的景色发呆，光线变成了低饱和低亮度的暖色，偶尔传来几声啁啾鸟鸣。贝雷特的身影挡住了窗口，他把窗台上的洋甘菊抱进来，剪去逐渐枯萎的花朵。  
“帝弥托利，最近你有时间吗？”  
“什么事，老师？”帝弥托利回过神来，开始收拾画具。  
“我想问你要不要一起去看话剧，还有透纳的画展，”贝雷特把剪掉的花扔进垃圾桶里，“算是个……”他罕见地局促起来：“约会。”  
他紧张地盯着帝弥托利，后者几乎是无意识地点了头，他松了一口气。  
“那么后天见。”  
晚上帝弥托利翻来覆去地想贝雷特所说的约会，其实还在画室时他并没有反应过来，他只是答应下来，老师说的他总是会答应下来。他像个喝醉酒的人那样，酒精初入肚时并未有所反应，慢慢地它们侵入人体五脏六腑，占据他的大脑小脑，在人们的脸上显现出来：他喝醉了。  
然而帝弥托利最终还是搞砸了这次约会。  
贝雷特已经订好票和酒店，他们一早坐车进城，赶下午的场。剧院在西敏市，到了之后帝弥托利才发现是安德鲁·斯科特主演的《哈姆雷特》。  
为了安德鲁而来的观众不少，观众们陆续进场。贝雷特去街对面买饮料，帝弥托利站在剧院门口等。  
《哈姆雷特》，帝弥托利看着海报想，大不列颠人人都会看的剧，谁都知道“生存还是毁灭，这是一个问题”，只是这部剧现在恰好上演罢了。  
他站在一边等待贝雷特，忽然看到在街角等红灯的菲力克斯。  
菲力克斯讨厌剧院，他讨厌话剧讨厌歌剧，学生时代时，他们偶尔有几次一起来看剧，也多是出于帝弥托利的要求。他不应该在这里。帝弥托利想，菲力克斯讨厌这些。  
但是，这可是《哈姆雷特》。  
“喂，帝弥托利。”  
菲力克斯看到了站在一旁的帝弥托利，开始向他走来。帝弥托利慌忙跳上一辆公交车，车门关闭前菲力克斯挤上来，在他旁边坐下。  
“你在哪？”菲力克斯问，“毕业后你就人间蒸发，老爸他们一直在找你。”  
帝弥托利僵硬地回答：“我有在工作。”  
菲力克斯呵了一声，挑起眉：“放弃留校当助教的机会去某所小学当历史老师？”他顿住，继而说道：“固执不变的哀伤是一种逆天背理的愚行。”  
“死掉的不是你的家人，你没有看到他们如何被杀死，在你面前倒下来，流干血，死不瞑目，”帝弥托利冷冷地看着他，“将在硫磺烈火里经受煎熬的痛苦的也不是你。”  
“凶手已经被抓了，”菲力克斯说，“他们现在还在牢里蹲着。”  
“他们只是坏掉的刀。”  
公交车在站台停下，上来一位西装革履的老人在前排位置坐下。沉默良久后，菲力克斯说：“你看看你现在都成什么样子了，像一头被怒火点燃、横冲直撞的山猪。”  
菲力克斯站起来，等待下一个站点。下车前，他说：“杀人是要坐牢的，山猪。”  
公交车再度停下后，菲力克斯走下车，很快消失在人流中。帝弥托利从车窗中看到自己的脸，不甘的怒火消去，在晃动的玻璃中变得模糊、破碎。  
贝雷特迟迟未等到帝弥托利，待到表演结束，观众散场，他也没见到帝弥托利的身影。手上的饮料早已凉了，端得手腕僵硬。他只好倒掉饮料，告诉帝弥托利自己先去了车站。  
回程的路上天又开始变阴，傍晚是沉闷的铅灰色，伦敦仿佛重新回到工业革命时代，灰色的烟雾蒙蒙地笼罩着整座城市。日暮时穿着短袖有些清冷，帝弥托利在车站旁的咖啡店买了一杯咖啡，找到坐在长椅上的贝雷特。  
贝雷特只是接过他的热咖啡，说：“我们回去吧。”  
“老师，”帝弥托利深吸一口气，道，“回去后我有话对你说。”  
“嗯，我也有话要对你说。”  
人怎么能阻止他人奔赴信仰呢？帝弥托利想，也许伊卡洛斯明知会失去翅膀，摔得粉身碎骨，可他仍要飞向太阳。贝雷特没有问他去了哪里，他捧着咖啡暖手，静静地站在他面前，既不感到失望也不感到愤怒，他只是默默地等待着帝弥托利，好像等待终将到来的信徒。  
帝弥托利小心地捧起他的脸，亲吻他的嘴唇。  
“抱歉，老师。”  
帝弥托利用空白的新账号窥探曾经的朋友们的脸书主页，他不清楚菲力克斯是不是可以顺着蛛丝马迹找到他的住所，事实证明即使他是CS的高材生也无法像电影里的黑客那样无所不能，他关掉那个几年没有更新过的脸书主页，换好衣服走向贝雷特家。  
回来的路上他们谁都没有说话，贝雷特什么也不问，静静地看着窗外风景。  
来应门的贝雷特穿着居家服，头发都没有梳理平整，绿色的头发滑稽地支棱起来。房内一片漆黑，贝雷特把灯打开，说：“进来吗？我正准备看电影。”  
比起自己一团乱的家，贝雷特的房子收拾得井井有条，他从帝弥托利手里拿走的那幅素描肖像裱在墙上，学生难为情地移开视线：现在看来，这幅画画得太差了。  
“介意看完电影再说吗？”贝雷特给他一杯茶，指了指电视，电影刚开始五分钟。“《唐人街》，你看过吗？”  
帝弥托利摇头。  
低清晰度与老旧的画面让他意识到这是一部老片，帝弥托利看得昏昏欲睡，男主角是钱德勒式的硬汉侦探，讲低俗笑话，给人分三六九等，案子查得让他摸不着头脑，直到男主冲进女主角家一边质问一边扇她巴掌时帝弥托利才清醒过来。影片终于拍到了唐人街，却也在此处戛然而止。  
帝弥托利端着水的手滞住：“没了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
贝雷特拉开窗帘，室内恢复明亮。帝弥托利没有仔细看电影，但是沉浸在结尾的尖叫与冷笑中。  
“我还以为会，呃，圆满结局。”帝弥托利继续喝水，电影的结局让他的胃感到难受，让他想起他从缝隙里看到淌满地的粘稠的血液，和红葡萄酒的颜色很像，两种液体交融在一起不断地蔓延开来，空气中满是血与酒的气息。  
“‘唐人街’没有制度、法律、正义，作为一个隐喻存在着，所以我想这是为什么直到最后他们才去了唐人街。据说罗曼斯基修改了结局，早年他在外地拍戏时他的妻子与朋友被曼森家族杀害……帝弥托利，你还好吗？”贝雷特问，“杯子快碎了。”  
帝弥托利感到一阵眩晕，有时他觉得贝雷特已经知晓了一切，只是在等着他坦白，而他前来告解，求主宽恕他的一切罪愆。  
“没事，”他说着，松开玻璃杯，“我来是想问结课作业……”  
“打算画什么？”  
“我还没想好……不，现在我知道了。”  
帝弥托利感到口渴，杯子里的水已经喝完了，他仍然觉得渴。他盯着贝雷特，老师罕见地神色复杂，欲言又止。他想起他们在海边时的争论，他没有说的是，他觉得贝雷特像海，他是积压在海底的可燃冰，哪怕在海水里也会发生燃烧反应。火耗尽了所有的氧气，连同海水一起变得鲜红、滚烫。  
“你还记得第一天，我说塞昂是硫磺的意思吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“是索多玛。塞昂镇的海底下有一座火山。”帝弥托利沙哑地说，“老师，我来这里是为了复仇。”  
回去后帝弥托利寻找资料定下构图，花小半天定下草稿，他整天呆在家里画画，除开上班时间，几乎整天地关在家里。他不再去画室，避开海滩晨跑，也避免在健身房遇到贝雷特。他花了几天时间完成这幅画，有一天回到家，他看到放在窗下的这幅画，阳光照在画上，燃烧的海面在光线作用下变成一种浅色，橙色的火焰褪成青色，坠落的伊卡洛斯像一滴眼泪。  
他原以为那天贝雷特会阻止他，可是贝雷特只是吻了吻他，那个吻逐渐沉重，最终变成咸涩的海水。  
帝弥托利旷了几节课，到结束那天，才去把画交给贝雷特。他的老师看着这幅画，问：“它叫什么名字？”  
“没有名字。”帝弥托利说，“老师，别把它挂起来，撕掉或者扔掉，怎么样都好。”  
“那么给我吧，写上你的名字。”贝雷特说着，给他一张空白纸片。  
帝弥托利叹了口气，签上全名：“艾黛尔贾特画了什么？”  
“一幅漂亮的静物，”贝雷特指了指墙上的画，“贝拉很喜欢，所以买了画框，先裱在墙上了。”  
帝弥托利把纸片给他：“抱歉啊，老师。”  
“布雷达德……？”  
“我真正的姓。老师如果当时在国内的话，或许还有点印象，很多年前布雷达德家惨遭屠杀，唯一的儿子躲过一劫……就像波兰斯基一样。”  
贝雷特第一次表现出震惊。  
帝弥托利只是笑了笑：“当时我躲过了一劫。”  
“不要做傻事。”  
“‘生存还是毁灭’，老师，你觉得哈姆雷特应当为了报仇，最后落得与奥菲莉娅地下相见的下场吗？”  
贝雷特安静地看着他。  
“我不知道。”  
其实不该这样问这个问题，中学时他和菲力克斯排演《哈姆雷特》，此后菲力克斯决定讨厌所有舞台剧。那时帝弥托利把台词背得滚瓜烂熟，无论是不是他的部分他都能对答如流。曾经他讨厌哈姆雷特的延宕，现在却开始理解这个与自己相同命运的人。  
帝弥托利害怕贝雷特会来找他，决定不再拖延。他已经为此准备了许久，他知道亚兰德尔最近在塞昂镇，不日将与艾黛尔贾特一同离开。至于为什么艾黛尔贾特会来这里休假，他想也许只是来避风头，或者说，避难。  
第二天是晴天，无云，光线甚好，能见度高。帝弥托利架好狙击枪，他暗自练习过，他作为狙击手还算不错，在打猎时总能获得好成绩。他等待着亚兰德尔在窗口出现，只要他按下扳机，他确信能杀掉他。  
电影里有一句话说得没错：要杀人又要不被罚就要有很多钱。于是行凶的人被抓了，他们会在牢里蹲到死，不论是他还是亚兰德尔都不会让他们走出监狱。而亚兰德尔则在海边的小镇度假，过与世无争的日子。  
亚兰德尔的别墅地势高，很容易被监视到。帝弥托利盯着目镜，不放过室内的一举一动。过了一会儿，有人走到窗口。  
帝弥托利愣住了。  
是贝雷特，他拿着茶杯。艾黛尔贾特曾说过要请老师喝茶，却没想到是在这一天。  
帝弥托利确信贝雷特知道自己在看着，准星对着贝雷特的额头，他的老师放下茶杯，看向他。瞄准镜里的贝雷特嘴唇张合，他在对他说话，无声地、缓慢地，不断重复着。他毫不气馁地做着最后的努力，一遍又一遍。他那么确信帝弥托利正在看着，正在读取他的唇语。枪托抵着他的肩膀，他的食指搭在扳机上，稍有不慎便可能杀死贝雷特。但贝雷特没有离开，他不断地说着：停下，回头。


End file.
